fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Final Fight 2
Essa Saga é do Fighters of Destiny, roterizada por Artyom e Sakura Asamiya. Personagens. New Comers. Maki/ Carlos/ Won Won/ Freddie/ Rolento/ John/ Veteran. Haggar/ Sinopse. Após saber que sua irmã Rena e seu pai Genryusai serem sequestrados pela temida gangue chamada Mad Gear, Maki se reúne com Mike Haggar e Carlos Miyamoto, só que dentre esses casos, envolvia casos ilegais como contrabandos, uma possível 3° Guerra Mundial e dentre muitos outros casos, que principalmente Maki Genryusai estará envolvida numa perigosa viagem, para poder resgatar sua família a qualquer custo. Missão 1: Hong Kong. Prédio político de Metro City na sala de Mike Haggar. Telefone: *tocando* Haggar: Alô, aqui é o prefeito, Mike Haggar. *Maki: Mike, aqui é a Maki, você precisa me ajudar, a gangue chamada Mad Gear sequestrou meu pai e minha irmã! Haggar: O QUE?! A Mad Gear está de volta? Mas como...? *Maki: Isso não importa. Eu descobri onde a Mad Gear está concentrada, eles estão em Hong Kong e eu vou atrás deles! Haggar: A Mad Gear vai pagar pelos seus crimes. Eu vou te encontrar em Hong Kong. *Maki: Okay, vou desligar, até mais. Haggar: Até. Carlos: *batendo na porta* Haggar: Pode entrar. Carlos: *abrindo a porta* Boa tarde, eu vou ajudar nesse caso. Carlos: Eu estou devendo muito a você e Guy, por favor, deixe me ir com você Mike. Afinal, adoro chutar traseiros. Haggar: Podem vir!! *olhos pegando fogo* Carlos:Vamos acabar com eles,não perdem por esperar Haggar:Vou preparar nossas passagens Aeroporto de Metro City Maki: *sentada no banco de fileiras de espera, com uma perna em cima da outra, no caso cruzadas e ficando de braços cruzados* (Espero que eles não demorem muito...) *olhando o relógio e vendo que já tava na hora dos próximos passageiros* (Já deu a hora...é hora de ir) *levantando e seguindo as pessoas que se levantavam* No Aeroporto de Hong Kong Maki: *descendo as escadas que botaram para passageiros descer* (Agora tudo que preciso é investigar mais a fundo, me infiltrando pelo centro da Hong Kong.) *terminando de descer e andando até o posto principal do aeroporto, entrando e passando pelas pessoas e podia se ouvir ela falando sua língua e indo até a saída* (Preciso agir normalmente, para não espantar as pessoas...) Pessoas: *olhando ao redor* Maki: (Por enquanto aqui tudo bem...) *saindo pela porta do aeroporto* Carro: *esperando do lado de fora* Maki: Hum? *parando e olhando para o carro* Carro: *abre a porta para Maki* Maki: *andando até o carro e entrando* Porta: *fechando automaticamente* Motorista: *falando em japonês com sotaque sulista* Para onde? Maki: (Alguém que fala japonês, ufa...) Para o centro de Hong Kong por favor. Carro: *começa a andar* Motorista: Seu japonês é perfeito,você não é daqui não é? Suas vestimentas falam isso também. Maki: Realmente não sou daqui, vim procurar pelo meu pai e minha irmã aqui. Motorista: Interessante, uma pequena visita. Maki: Isso mesmo ^^ (Não posso falar da minha missão, mas meu objetivo é dar uma surra naqueles canalhas nojentos!) Carro: *parando ao lado de um beco* Motorista: Podemos fazer uma parada? Maki: Vai colocar combustível? Tudo bem. (Estranho parar em beco...) Motorista: Mas é claro, espere aqui um momento, já volto. *abrindo porta e saindo* Maki: (Espera um pouco...o certo não é parar em becos e sim...em postos...) *abrindo a porta* Membros da Mad Gear: *com fuzis na mão* Motorista: Fogo! Membros: *atirando* Maki: !!! KUSO!!! *abrindo por inteiro e se jogando para fora do carro, ficando abaixada atrás do carro* É por isso que suspeitava tanto que parasse perto de um beco...truque sujo... Motorista: Seus paspalhos, atirem! Atirem! Membros: *continuando a atirar* Maki: E para minha sorte...não trouxe minhas tonfas comigo, então vai ser nos punhos!! *pulando logo quando exclamo e desço com uma voadora diagonal na direção deles, pousando* HUH!!! Maki: *ficando abaixada e pondo uma mão no chão e girando de cabeça para baixo dando chutes giratórios diagonais* Um dos membros é acertado pelo chute,outros tentam atirar nela,mas são derrubados pelo chute giratório. Maki: Vocês mexeram com a mulher errada! Principalmente você motorista amador! *correndo na direção dele* Motorista: Maldita! *puxando pistola e atirando* Maki: *fazendo ziguezague até se aproximar dele, pegando o seu braço e dando um golpe de mão aberta para cima para ele soltar a arma e então dou três joelhadas em seu estômago* Motorista: Argh! *cuspindo ao levar golpes* Pessoas: *ao redor olhando* Maki: *depois da cotovelada jogando ele no chão e logo abaixo e pego ele pela camisa e preparo o soco* Onde tá o resto da sua gangue?! Para onde ela levou eles?! Motorista: *cuspindo sangue no rosto de Maki e sorrindo* Maki: Tsc!...Não vou matar você, afinal não vai estar em condições de de se levantar agora, deixo com a polícia de Hong Kong cuidar disso. Maki: *soltando e limpando o sangue, andando* Motorista: Você acha que pode fazer algo contra nós mulher? Somos um peso maior do que uma simples gangue de rua! Maki: Guarde essa sua lábia para o tribunal. *continuo a andar* Motorista: *pegando rádio do bolso* Ela está aqui, tragam os pancadas. Maki: *estalando os punhos* (Podem vir.) *chegando ao centro de Hong Kong e vendo alguns escombros demolidos* (Pelo visto alguém veio fazendo festinha aqui...) Mic: *em cima de casa abandonada, jogando baús* Maki: E já são meio dia...!! *dando um mortal para trás, abaixada e olhando para cima* Mic: *sacando pistola e atirando* Maki: *rolando para o lado e correndo em direção do latão, pulando e pegando num toldo* (Maravilha...) Mic: *pegando rádio* Ela chegou! Maki: *subindo e então correndo na direção de Mic e então dando 2 socos e um com o outro braço* HUH!! *pulando e dando um chute bem alto levando a perna lá em cima* Pode vir todos da Mad Gear! Cheguei para quebrar a cara de vocês! *andando* Tiro de bazuca acerta a casa abandonada. Maki: !! *pulando mas sendo um pouco tarde e levando impácto sendo jogada para frente e caindo* I....tai....*levantando o torço e procurando* Quem atirou?... Schut: Será que morreu? Melhor atirar mais uma vez. *apontando bazuca e atirando* Maki: *ouvindo o Schut falar e então levantando depressa e então correndo e pulando para o lado direito e se encolhendo, protegendo a face com os braços enquanto o míssil passava a minha esquerda, atrás a casa explodia e pouso agachada fazendo cabelo esvoaçar e fazendo sombra no meu corpo, correndo na direção de Schut e pulando dando com o cotovelo e depois pouso e dou 3 socos e depois outro direto na sua barriga e dou um pulo e dou um chute alto* HUH! Schut: Urgh! *deixando cair o rádio e a bazuca* Maki: *andando e pisando no rádio com força enquanto ando* Rádio: *solta estática por ser pisado* Dois Homens: *em frente a um portão, atirando fuzis* Maki: *correndo e pulando para frente encolhida dando uma voadora no rosto do Mike (Outro) a direita, depois dando um soco depois um no estômago dele e depois pegando a cabeça dele e dando 3 joelhadas* Maki: *pulando para o outro e dando uma cotovelada* Maki: HUH!! *ficando de cabeça para baixo e girando com um braço só no chão e girando com a perna diagonalmente para cima, ficando de pé* A frente havia uma porta. Maki: *entrando na porta* Mais a frente, havia uma escada. Maki: *descendo a escada* (Uma parte já foi...Mike, você está atrasado.) Maki: *dobrando o quadril para frente cada vez que ando* Mark: O Mad Gear cresceu bastante, quem será que é o figurão agora? Eliot: Estão falando que é o Belger. Mark: Sem chance, ele está debaixo da cova, só se um zombie dele saiu e tá governando tudo. Eliot: Que história estúpida. Mark: Sei não, esse novo chefe tem que ser alguém bem poderoso entre o submundo do crime pra lançar um ataque a esse nível mundial. Eliot: Pois é. Maki: *andando* Mark: O que será que ele planeja? Eliot: Vai saber, deve ser algo grande. Maki: *ouvindo enquanto ando* (Um novo chefe...quem seria?...) Mark: Bom, enquanto eu estiver sendo pago por ele, não me importo. *andando* Eliot: Eu também não *andando ao lado de Mark* Maki: (Perfeito, pelo menos tenho as informações precisas agora, quem será esse novo chefe?) *virando para a direita e andando, podendo se ver altas bagagens* Maki de repente, leva choque nas costas com alta carga. Maki: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Maki: *caindo de bruços* Homens: *pegando ela pelos dela braços,subindo escadas enquanto podia se ver navios estacionados no que parecia um porto, então, eles jogam Maki em frente um homem enorme* Won Won: Aqueles idiotas falaram que você morreu com um tiro de bazuca, vou ter que mostrar a eles como se mata uma presa. Maki: *abrindo os olhos levantando com dificuldade* Argh... Won Won: Levante! *apontando uma das facas* Suas vestes me lembram roupas Japonesas, eu odeio japoneses, esse povo maldito amaldiçoou meus descendentes e abusou de nós em muitos momentos históricos, não me sentiria melhor se não matasse um japonês, mesmo sendo uma mulher. Maki: *colocando um pé no chão e erguendo o corpo encarando Won Won* E....quem seria você...para dizer isso de nós japoneses? Won Won: Um vingador, vingando a honra de um povo que vocês desonraram. Membros da gangue: *em volta* Won Won: Não interrompam esse duelo, ou eu irei matá-los. Assistam a carneficina! Maki: *ficando ereta e olhando para os lados no canto do olho que tem a gangue e depois olhando para Won Won de novo* Entendo, pode vir então. Won Won: Hua!!!! *dando joelhada, depois batendo com as duas facas* Maki: *segurando com as duas mãos, mas com o impacto vou para trás e sendo acertada pelas facas e indo mais para trás* URGH! >< Won Won: Te peguei! *segurando ela com as duas mãos, jogando a no chão e pisando em seu rosto* Maki: Argh!!! >< *dando chutes em sua coxa* Won Won: *sendo acertado e se desequilibrando um pouco* Maldita! *puxando a pelo braço e jogando para cima, pulando e dando cabeçada* Maki: *sendo jogada para cima e depois quando caio, caio dando cotovelada, colocando a mão no punho para não ser empurrado* Membros: *euforicos* Won Won: Maldita japonesa! *dando golpes giratórios com as facas* Maki: *indo para trás, enclino o corpo para trás também com o sangue escorrendo na boca, pulando e faca pegando no vestido e fazendo um pequeno rasgo e sangue na bochecha é feito também depois* Won Won: *dando joelhada, depois pegando a novamente, jogando no chão, pisando em seu rosto três vezes e jogando a pra cima* Maki: AAAARGH!! (Não.....posso......dei.....xar......o Bushinryu ser manchado de sangue por esse cara!...) Won Won: *pegando a e erguendo a* Aqui está irmãos!!!! Membros: *ficando eufóricos e gritando de alegria* Maki: *cheio de hematoma pelo corpo, cabelo escondendo os olhos enquanto sangrando pelas feridas causadas* Won Won: Estão vendo? Nem os japoneses podem nos parar! Vamos mostrar nossa força para o mundo inteiro! Maki: (Okay...hora de revidar brutalmente!!) *abrindo os olhos* GORYA!!! *dando uma cotovelada em sua cabeça e então pousando de mal jeito e então dando 3 socos e depois um chute giratório de cabeça para baixo como se fosse o Shinkku Katategoma* Yah hyah yaaah!!! *depois correndo na ponta dos pés inclinando o corpo para frente e então pulando por cima de Won Won e pondo as mãos em seu pescoço e batendo com seu corpo no chão e usando o impulso das mãos para ir para frente num pulo, pousando abaixada e tossindo* Won Won: *se levantando com dificuldade* Membros: *vaiando* Maki: *respirando ofegante com feridas e sangrando no rosto pelo corte e pingando no chão, então olho para trás* Won Won: Maldita! *limpando sangue* Vou matá-lá! Maki: *levantando devagar e virando para ele com o corpo para o lado e com os braços fechados um vai para trás perto do ombro e os dois dedos levantados juntos* Helicópteros: *ao redor deles* Vocês estão todos presos! Maki: ...! *olhando para cima* Haggar: *pulando de helicóptero e pousando* Não há escapatória! Maki: Se atrasou...Mike Haggar. Won Won: Maldita! Covarde! Está fugindo da nossa luta! Maki: Quem disse que vou fugir? Haggar: Tivemos um contra tempo Maki. Policiais: *prendendo os membros da gangue e Won Won* Maki: Entendo, *desfazendo a pose e ficando ereta e limpando o sangue do rosto* eles são bem crianças para fazer a farra em Hong Kong toda. *olhando o sangue na mão* (Urg...droga...) *limpando novamente* Haggar: Está bem? Maki: Sim...tá tudo bem...realmente a Mad Gear voltou mais forte que o normal. E agora existe um novo chefe comandando eles. *limpando de novo* Haggar: Novo chefe? Será que é alguém com alguma relação com Belger? Maki: Eles o conhece...mas pode haver possível relação e eles não saem de mãos vazias...eles são pagos, ouvi isso de dois caras enquanto andava, resolvi não bater neles para ouvir essas informações. Haggar: Seu trabalho não foi em vão, a polícia de Hong Kong vai interrogar esses caras que acabaram de prender e descobriremos o próximo local de ataque dele. Maki: É, será uma longa jornada, *olhando para o lado* melhor ficar preparado, eles não lutam mais com seus punhos sólidos, agora matam com fuzis e metralhadoras, inclusive usando bazukas. Haggar: Vamos, tem algo oculto escondido. Maki: Sim. *pegando a escada e subindo, pegando cada barra enquanto subo devagar* Haggar: *fazendo o mesmo* Maki: *chegando e se sentando no lado esquerdo do banco* Haggar: *chegando e sentando ao lado de Maki* Maki: Espero que isso seja resolvido o mais breve possível. Haggar: Esperemos, mas alguém vai sofrer nas minhas mãos por tudo isso. Helicoptero: *sobrevoando* Sala de interrogatório. Won Won: *sentado em frente à uma mesa* Maki: *de braços cruzados* Bem, você tem algo a falar. Won Won: Hehe. Maki: Nani okashi? (O que é tão engraçado?) Won Won: Eu não falo a língua de tolos e desonrados como você. Maki: E o que isso tem a ver com você e seus bandos se divertir destruíndo tudo ao seu caminho como se fossem crianças? Quem está por trás disso? Quem paga vocês para fazer essa sujeira toda? Won Won: O que vai fazer comigo se eu não dizer? Vai me torturar? Tem estômago para isso? Maki: E quem você pensa que é para me subestimar? Quem você acha que deu conta das gangues sozinhas para uma mulher que podia ser metralhada? O chefe de vocês deve pagar muito bem para vocês usarem uma artilharia tão pesada. Won Won: Quem precisou de ajuda para deter um gaijin como eu? Maki: Eu não precisei de ajuda, pelo menos com meus punhos sólidos era o suficiente para te dar uma surra diferente de você. Won Won: Eu não irei falar nada a vocês, podem me torturar, mas pelo meu código de honra, darei uma pista. Maki: Diga então. Won Won: A nossa próxima base pode estar ou na França ou na Itália, qual delas pode estar? Maki: França...Itália...certo, espero que esteja falando a verdade, *se virando e andando em direção a porta* podem levá-lo. Policiais: *entrando e andando em direção a Won Won* Won Won: Hehehe. Policiais: *colocando algemas e o tirando da cadeira* Won Won: Lembre se, um dos lugares pode ser uma armadilha, mas qual será? Será seu orgulho japonês lhe deixará confiar em um Gaijin? Maki: Armadilhas, gangues, onde for não estarei por vencida tão cedo. *podendo se ver o rosto costurado pelo corte que levou e um pequeno bandeide, abrindo a porta e saindo* (Até encontrar com a Rena e meu pai...) Policiais: *levando Won Won* Maki: *fechando a porta e andando* Ele deu duas pistas e que leva a gente escolher uma das opções. Carlos: Não precisa escolher uma das opções. Maki: Hum? *olhando para os lados e depois vendo ele encostado na parede de braços cruzados* Quem é você? *parando* Carlos: Carlos Miyamoto, estou trabalhando junto com Haggar. Maki: Prazer, Carlos, Maki Genryusai. Carlos: Temos um inimigo em comum, estou aqui para ajudar. Maki: Eu também estou nessa. Falando no Mike, onde ele foi? Carlos: Está falando com os ministros das relações exteriores de Hong Kong e tentando negociar nossa ida até Itália e França. Com outros ministros das relações exteriores Maki: *olhando para o lado* Não sei por onde começar. Esse novo chefe...espero que nós coletemos informações sobre ele. Carlos: Eu vou para a França. Maki: Tudo bem então. Carlos: Você e o Haggar cuidem da Ítalia,eu vou fatiar esses caras *sacando espada* Maki: Certo, boa sorte. Carlos: Obrigado. Missão 2: França. Paris - França 5:00 Carlos: *sentado tomando chá,com uma vista para a torre Eifel* Barulho de vidro é ouvido de longe e um grito de uma mulher, tiros podiam ser ouvidos. Pessoas: *correndo gritando* Homem: Fuyez! Ils vont nous tuer!! (Fujam! Eles vão nos matar!!) AAAAH!! *levando um tiro na perna e caindo* Carlos: *pondo a xícara de chá na mesa* Hm! *se virando e andando em direção aos disparos* Mark: *segurando o pescoço de uma mulher enquanto atira nas pessoas* Não se preocupe doçura, eu protejo você. Mulher: Laisse-moi partir, salaud!! (Me largue seu cafajeste!!) Bull: Hey Mark, você não está sendo pago para namorar! Mark: Cala a boca e continua o trabalho! Carlos: Eu vou lhes dar 3 segundos para soltar a senhorita e se arrependerem de seus crimes. *pondo mão na bainha da espada* Ou eu cortarei vocês. Bull: Ora vejam só, o mocinho bancando o herói, dá o fora daqui ou te encho de buracos! Mark: Mais um passo e eu a mato! Bull: *pego o rádio* Preparem suas armas, ele está a caminho. *guardando o rádio e apontando a arma* Fogo!! *atirando* Mark: *fazendo o mesmo* Carlos: *dando cambalhota para o lado e sacando espada* Não terei mais misericórdia. *correndo na direção de Mark, pulando e cortando arma dele,depois dando ombrada em Bull e cortando sua arma* Bull: *indo para trás soltando a mulher* Mulher: Kyaaaaah! >< *caindo no chão* Mark: Filho da... *dando um soco na direção de Carlos* Carlos: *desviando do soco e dando um upper de mão aberta em Mark* Covarde, sua derrota será mais humilhante. Bull: *aproveitando e agarrando ele e apertando, depois jogando o seu corpo para trás batendo no chão* Carlos: Urgh! *levantando num pulo* Maldito! Mulher: Mercy. *levantando e correndo* Bull: *pegando a faca do bolso* Hehehe. *andando na direção de Carlos* Carlos: *pulando e dando chute em Bull, depois dando cambalhota, pegando a cabeça de Mark e dando duas joelhadas* Bull: *indo dar um golpe de faca mas sendo acertado pelo chute e levo o restante* Uaargh! *caindo no chão* Carlos: *pegando Bull pelo pescoço e apontando espada* Onde estão os outros? Bull: Hehehe!...O sangue pode ser derramado de minhas veias, mas não importa, eles chegarão logo haahahahahahahha!! Carlos: Que isso sirva de aviso para eles. *perfurando Bull com a espada* Bull: Uwooorgh!!...Hehehe...heh... *começando a ficar sem fôlego e corpo ficando pesado e morrendo* Schot: ISTO SIGNIFICA GUERRA!! *chutando lata na direção de Carlos e atirando com uma metralhadora* Shoes: *atirando com um revolver* Atlas: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *correndo na direção de Carlos com uma faca* Carlos: *dando mortal para o lado, pegando uma faca no chão e lançando em Schot* Isso já era uma guerra quando vocês decidiram voltar! *correndo em direção de Atlas e dando chute nele* Schot: Gaaaaaah!! *faca pegando no ombro* Atlas: *sendo acertado e caindo no chão* Shoes: *recarregando e atirando novamente* Carlos: *cortando tiro com espada enquanto avança na direção de Shoes* O castigo está vindo bater na sua porta, o que fará a respeito? Atlas: *chegando e o pegando por trás e o espremendo e batendo seu corpo no chão para trás* Schot: *tirando a faca do ombro que sangra e pondo a mão no ferimento* Argh! >< Carlos: Urgh! *quicando no chão e então levantando num pulo* Schot: *jogando a faca com a mão boa na direção de Carlos* Shoes: Isso é tudo que tem?! *atirando enquanto vou para trás* Atlas: *correndo na direção de Carlos* Carlos: *dando mortal para trás, pegando faca em pleno ar* Isso é um presente, não aceito devolução. *dando outro mortal, desviando do tiro e lançando faca novamente em Schot, depois correndo até ficar atrás de uma parede* Schot: *sendo acertado na perna* Waaaargh! *caindo no chão* Atlas: *correndo atrás de Carlos* Não fuja covarde! Shoes: *correndo também* Lançar!!! Carlos: Não pretendia fugir. *pegando baú e jogando na direção deles* Atlas & Shoes: ARGH!! *sendo acertados e caindo no chão* Carlos: *correndo e pisando no peito dos dois então sacando espada* Vocês podem falar por bem ou por mal. Atlas: NUNCA!! Míssil de bazuka é lançado na direção de Carlos. Carlos: ! *correndo* Míssil explode aonde foi lançado na direção de Carlos, explodindo assim os corpos de Atlas e Shoes. Carlos: *sendo jogado para longe com o míssil* Ugh! Jack: Eu consegui!!! Eu o matei! Carlos: *se levantando com algumas feridas* (Droga, fui pego de surpresa.) *ficando de pé, mas escondido* (Mas não será duas vezes.) Jack: Você tá morto seu desgraçado? Latinha rolando no chão até chegar no pé de Jack. Jack: Hum? Brilho de luz. Slash! Carlos: *atrás de Jack com sua lâmina apontada para o lado* Jack: Gah!...*saindo sangue da boca* Carlos: Você já está morto. *andando em direção a uma grade e cortando a com as espada* Era uma estrada longa com cones. Mic: Ele está aqui! Carlos: *entrando no corte deixado pela grade* Andore: *andando na direção de Carlos* Carlos: *pulando e dando chute* HYA! Andore: *correndo e dando um tipo de ataque de corpo nele* Carlos: *chute acerta o peito de Andore* Andore: *indo um pouco para trás* Carlos: *pousando* (Esse cara, o físico dele é como o do prefeito.) Andore: *correndo e o pegando, pulando e batendo com o seu corpo no chão* Carlos: Argh! *quicando no chão, se debatendo* (A força é tanta que mal consigo me levantar, assustador!) *tentando se levantar* Andore: *pulando* Eu vou te esmaGAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! *indo cair na direção dele sentado* Carlos: *sendo acertado e com o impacto, seu corpo é jogado para longe* (Que monstro!) Andore: *levantando* HAAAAAAA!! *correndo na direção dele* Carlos: *se levantando num pulo, depois dando dois socos em Andore e então, chuto pulado* Mic: Fogo!! *atirando enquanto os outros atiram* Andore: *caído no chão depois de ser acertado* Carlos: *dando cambalhotas, desviando dos tiros, se aproximando de Mic e dando chute em sua cabeça, depois da um mata leão em seu pescoço* Mic: Urg....ur....*começando a ficar sem ar* Carlos: *virando corpo, pegando Mic pela camisa e o jogando no chão* Mic: *caído desacordado* Andore: *correndo na direção de Carlos e dando com o peitoral em sua direção* Carlos: *sendo atingido, dando cambalhota para o lado, correndo na direção se Andore, pulando e dando chute em sua barriga* Andore: *sendo acertado e indo um pouco para trás* Hehehehe! *pegando Carlos pela camisa com uma mão e levantando o e apertando seu pescoço* Carlos: Urgh! Andore: Hehehehehehehehe!! *apertando mais* Bons sonhos *colocando ele nas costas e levando o* Carlos: Onde está me levando? Elick: *andando até Carlos com dois aparelhos emanando eletricidade* Até lá durma um pouco. *encostando nele com os dois eletrocutando Carlos* O chefe vai adorar esse. *seguindo Andore* Robert: Vai ser nosso presente. *fazendo o mesmo* Carlos: *fingindo desmaiar* Andore: *chegando a um lugar cheio de garagem e jogando o corpo dele no chão* Nós o pegamos, ele está aqui! Garagens se abrem e aparecendo mais membros das gangues. ???: Vamos ver se ele é homem o bastante para me enfrentar. Carlos: *se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade* Obrigado por me levar aqui,me poupou energia. *em posição de luta* ???: Ele acordou, peguem o! Gangues correm na direção de Carlos. Carlos: *pulando, dando chute no queixo de um, depois pousando, dando cotovelada e outro que estava atrás, depois, pulando dando chute rodado que acerta em rodinha os que estavam ao seu redor, depois, dando cambalhota e um upper de palmo aberto que joga um deles para cima* As garagens se abre e mais gangues chegam. Carlos: Podem vir, eu tenho fúria o bastante para lidar com todos vocês! *pulando, então sacando espada e começando a cortar vários inimigos, depois pousando, então dando chute rodado, acertando alguns ao seu redor, depois sacando espada, passando por vários inimigos rapidamente, então, guardando espada e inimigos eram cortados ao meio* Sangue é jorrado para todos os lados. ???: Muito bem! *batendo palmas enquanto me aproximo* Muito bem!! Eu estou surpreso! Carlos: *apontando espada* Vou te deixar igual a uma fatia de bolo. Freddie: Então venha e tente! Carlos: *correndo na direção do inimigo, pulando e dando chute* Freddie: *correndo e deslizando e dando com o peitoral nele* Carlos: !! *sendo jogado para trás* Freddie: *andando na direção de Carlos* Carlos: *levantando num pulo* (Ele é mais forte que os outros) *correndo na direção de Freddie e dando rasteira* Freddie: *pulando para frente* Tem certeza que aquele era o seu máximo? Então é só mais um amador grrrrrrr-ra!! *correndo e dando um soco direto em Carlos* Carlos: Não subestime seu oponente. *desviando para o lado e dando chute mortal* Quando quem irá para o chão é você! *pousando e dando ombrada* Freddie: *sendo acertado, sendo arrastado um pouco para trás* Está bem valentão, então veja isso! *dando um soco em seu rosto e depois outro soco com o outro braço e dando um chute direto em seu estômago* Carlos: *se abaixando no primeiro soco, recebendo soco e chute, mas dando cabeçada no queixo de Freddie* Freddie: Urg! *indo para trás* Nada mal. *cuspindo para o lado* Carlos: *cravando espada no chão* Freddie: O que vai fazer agora? Carlos: Eu não vou te matar, eu vou te machucar muito! *correndo na direção de Freddie* Freddie: Hehe! *correndo também* Carlos: *dando joelhada, em pleno ar, gira o corpo e da chute que faz o corpo de Freddie quicar no chão, ao pousar, gira o corpo e da um chute rodado* Freddie: Argh!!!! *sendo acertado enquanto sai sangue da boca, se levantando* Eu vou te quebrar em dois agora!! Haaaaaa! *correndo na direção de Carlos e então dando um soco direto e dando com o peito* Carlos: Urgh *cuspindo sangue, girando corpo e dando cotovelada* Freddie: Wuarg! *sendo acertado e viro o corpo desengonçado* Carlos: *pulando e dando chute rodado na cabeça de Freddie* Freddie: Aaaaaaaarg!!! *indo para trás, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão* Carlos: *andando, pegando espada, então pegando Freddie pelo pescoço e lhe apontando espada* Comece a falar ou comece a rezar. Freddie: Tch...*sorrindo* me obrigue. Carlos: *rosto escuro, mas seus olhos eram bem visíveis* Estava esperando para que você dissesse isso *pondo mãos no pescoço de Freddie e começando a estrangula-lo* Eu te disse antes, eu não vou matar você. *ando chutes em sua barriga, depois, batendo com sua cabeça no chão* Eu vou te machucar. *erguendo Freddie, dando socos em sua cara* Muito! *jogando o no chão, então, pegando um pedaço de cano que estava próximo e batendo com cano em Freddie enquanto estava no chão* Freddie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *gritando de agonia* Carlos: *começando a bater com o cano na cabeça de Freddie* Aposto que desejaria morrer agora. Freddie: *pegando o cano quando ele se preparava para bater novamente* Pare! Pare!! Eu falo!! Carlos: Ótimo *dando chute na cara de Freddie* Estão vendo? Isso é o que acontecerá a todos vocês que se aliarem a Mad Gear, só que posso não ser tão bonzinho quanto fui com esse aqui! *pegando Freddie pelo pescoço, andando enquanto o arrasta* Você vem comigo até a sala de interrogatório. Gangues: *ficando impressionados e suando* Missão Resgate: Italia. Itália 6:00 PM Maki: *olhando para os lados* Torre de piza podendo ser visível. Maki: *olhando para ela* (A noite é onde eles começam a atacar mais...) Pessoas: *passando* Turistas: *tirando fotos* Maki: (Parece que não tem ninguém aqui. Nenhum bandido.) *andando* De repente começa a chover. Maki: *sentindo uns pingos cair e olhando para cima, colocando o braço acima da cabeça* Isso vai complicar as coisas... *correndo* Pessoas: *correndo* Outras pegando o guarda chuva. ??: (O que alguém do Clã Bushin faz aqui? Isso pode atrapalhar meus planos.) Militares: *andando pela área* Maki: *olhando para frente* Huh? (O que eles estão fazendo aqui?) Militar: *Russo* O projeto que Coronel Rolento está seguindo? Militar 2:*Russo* Sim, ele já está preparando os arquivos. Militar: *Russo* Então vamos, as negociações vão começar. Militar 2: *abrindo porta do carro e entrando* Militar: *dando volta, abrindo porta do carro e entrando* Carro: *partindo* Maki: ? Eu não entendi nada do que eles disseram...(Mas seja o que for...é estranho militares aqui do que a Mad Gear...isso estaria o próprio caos com pessoas morrendo...acho melhor seguir.) *voltando a correr só que em estilo ninja e seguindo o carro atrás* 8:00 P.M Campo Militar. Rolento: *andando* Militar: *segurando cachorros* Militares: *acompanhando ele enquanto outros observam* Podia ser visto um helicóptero voando acima dos arames farpados. Rolento: *entra no carro e senta ao lado do motorista enquanto outros militares entravam no carro* Carros: *começam a se locomover* Vista do campo militar enquanto carro se locomove. Carro parando e militares batendo continência, então carro volta a se locomover. Podia se ver a bandeira americana balançando. Ao lado, podia ver outros veículos armados e a frente mais militares batendo continência. Podia-se ver mais militares armados. Rolento: *saindo do carro e andando em direção ao helicóptero enquanto os militares o segue* Militares: *em posição* Rolento: *abrindo porta do helicóptero* John: *descendo do helicóptero* Rolento: Agora podemos iniciar nossas negociações. John: A viagem foi confortável. Rolento: É uma cortesia minha tratar irmãos de guerra como reis. John: *andando* Isso foi tudo que conseguiu? Esse é seu exercito? Rolento: *andando* Sim, um exército particular, nós servimos a países que possam nos dar recursos, independente de qual seja o país de quem vamos enfrentar. Militares: *seguindo eles* John: Esse negócio de exército particular tem ganhado fama atualmente, vocês pretendem competir com o Maverick? Rolento: Não pretendo competir com ninguém, meus serviços de qualidade são maiores que qualquer competição boba. John: Ótimo, pois eu tenho um negocio a tratar com você, aposto que vai gostar do material que tenho para te vender. Rolento: Do que se trata? John: Já ouviu falar sobre Cyber Cyborgs? Rolento: Continue? John: Desde que a Desperado foi desmantelada, tem sido vendido muitos materiais bélicos por preços baixos, eu consigo o bastante para você montar um exercito de Cyber Cyborgs. Rolento: Meu colega John, eu prezo mais a disciplina do que poder de fogo, se meus padrões fossem destruição, eu teria contratado as aberrações chamadas de inumanos, mutantes, ou seja lá o que tiver no mundo. John: Isso não é problema meu irmão de guerra, cada um dos Cyber Cyborgs eram crianças de rua que foram acolhidas pelo Desperado, então, seus cérebros foram extraídos de seus corpos e convertidos para funcionarem em corpos cibernéticos, enquanto seus membros foram vendidos no mercado negro, cada um desses órfãos foram treinados na arte da guerra e seus corpos alcançam um potencial nunca antes visto, imagine você possuir a força de uma das aberrações em seu exército? Rolento: Tentador. John: Caso eles te desobedeçam, você pode controlar manualmente seu soldado, desde as emoções dele, até o nível de dor que ele pode sentir, você também pode suprir as falhas do corpo humano, eles não vão sentir fome ou medo ou sono, eles são os soldados do amanhã. Rolento: Você não espera que eu venha comprar um produto que nem ao menos eu vi? John: Mas é claro que não, está vindo um outro helicóptero para cá com um dos Cyber Cyborgs para a demonstração, espero que goste do que virá. Rolento: Eu também espero. John: Num mundo onde temos várias aberrações entre nós,é bom estar sempre armado para dar cabo em cada uma delas. Rolento: Sim, principalmente agora, muitas nações estão contratando serviços como os nossos para lidar com essas guerras entre organizações, Mishima Zaibatsu e G Corporation, uma arma dessas poderia fazer frente ao Robô Jack da G Corporation e a arma Nancy da Mishima Zaibatsu. Na sala de interrogatório. Haggar: Você causou problemas Carlos, não somos assassinos, não aprovo suas atitudes, isso passou dos limites, podíamos ter arranjado problemas internacionais. Carlos: Eu não me importo, eu faria tudo de novo para acabar com a raça da Mad Gear. Haggar: Se você continuar agindo dessa forma, estará sendo exatamente como eles, pense nisso Carlos! Carlos: Hum! Onde está Maki? Haggar: Ela disse que encontrou algo que poderia ser do nosso interesse e foi. Carlos: O que ela achou? Haggar: Uma base secreta militar do meu antigo inimigo, Rolento. Carlos: Se é uma base secreta militar, quer dizer que é impenetrável. E ela está lá sozinha? Haggar: Eu iria para lá de Helicoptero, mas eles parecem ter equipamentos para derrubar um apoio aéreo, em solo, eles também são muitos soldados treinados e possuem um campo de visão perfeita para atiradores Snipers. Carlos: Está dizendo que a Maki está numa missão suicida? Haggar: Sim e não podemos ajudar, ela pode ter uma chance se for na surdina, mas não sei se conseguirá. Na Itália. O helicoptero deixando Maki numa área deserta, mas próxima da base militar do Rolento Rádio (Guile): Haggar me avisou que você estaria aqui, então vou te passar os conhecimentos que tenho para te ajudar nesta missão. Maki: Entendido, pode dizer. Rádio mostrando mapa da base. Rádio (Guile): Tem duas pessoas presas em uma parte abandonada do complexo. Entre e siga para o nordeste. Maki: Mensagem entendida, câmbio. correndo Luz passando perto. Rádio (Guile): Essa é uma missão de infiltração. Passe sem ser vista Maki: Certo... *abaixando, respirando fundo* Rádio:Guile: Antes de seguir em frente. Use o binóculos para fazer um reconhecimento da área Maki: *pegando o binóculo que tava como cordão e colocando nos olhos* Visão. Rádio (Guile): O que você está vendo? Maki: Pelo visto é uma base militar, e um homem de vigia numa pequena torre de observação controlando o holofote. Rádio (Guile): Ele é um vigia. A luz dele pode avisar os outros da sua presença. Use as rochas para se esconder e se aproximar da torre daquele vigia, então o desmaie. Sem chamar atenção dos outros. A noite e o tempo chuvoso vai te ajudar a se camuflar. Maki: Obrigada, irei fazer isso. *retirando o binóculo dos olhos e colocando dentro do gi vermelho, indo abaixada, indo para o lado, para o caminho das rochas* Luz passando para esquerda e direita, mas nenhuma próxima a Maki, mostrando que ela estava bem perto da torre. Maki: (Essa é minha chance...) *fazendo meio que Ninja Run para poder chegar perto daqueles matinhos na foto* Escada da torre sendo visível, pois estava muito próxima. Maki: *pegando no sustento da torre, andando até a escada e subindo devagar* Vigia: *estava no topo da torre, virando a luz para esquerda e direita* Maki: *subindo mais três degraus e então furtivamente abaixada se aproxima dele, posicionando três dedos, indicador, meio e polegar em baixo pressionando o ventre do músculo trapézio fazendo força* Vigia: Argh! *caindo e desmaiando* Graças a visão de cima, podia ver que o portão de entrada da base estava sem guardas. Maki: *olhando para os lados* Hum. *pondo a mão nas costas do homem para se levantar, dando um salto, apoiando a mão na borda, jogando o corpo para frente, andando até o portão com cuidado* Um cadeado junto com corrente deixa o portão trancado Maki: *olhando para o portão lacrado com corrente e cadeado* (Droga.) *Guile: Tente quebrar o cadeado silenciosamente,mas tome cuidado com as correntes Maki: (Pode ter alguém atrás desse portão, talvez se eu puxar com toda minha força, eu possa ter menos chance de fazer barulho. A menos que ele seja de muita má qualidade.) *pegando no cadeado com as mãos e pondo o pé com cuidado no portão e puxando com toda força* Corrente se estica ao máximo, mas não é destruída. Maki: *parando um momento e pensando* (Eu posso acabar fazendo barulho se as correntes se diciparem...pelo menos não é de má qualidade.) *olhando bem para o cadeado* (E se eu usar...o velho truque do grampo de cabelo ou alfinete? Mas aí as correntes poderiam se alastrar, mas se eu puder pegar o mais rápido possível?) Muitas opções, tenente Guile. *falando baixo* Embora se eu fizer de maneira brusca de todas as maneiras, as correntes vão se dicipar e vão descobrir-me, nesse caso então, eu posso ter uma chance de evitar esse barulho delas, as pegando a tempo. *Guile: Neste caso, estique a corrente, segura as com uma mão e então destranque o cadeado. Assim que ele for destrancado, retira as correntes com cuidado e as coloque no chão. Maki: Entendi...eu posso fazer isso. *pegando na corrente da esquerda e o cadeado e começando a fazer força* Cadeado começa a afrouxar. Maki: Vamos... *fazendo mais força, o braço tremia* Cadeado: *arrebenta* Maki: ! *segurando firmemente a corrente e a parte que foi rompida do cadeado devido ao susto* Consegui. Guile: Agora siga para o Leste, para a área da velha prisão. Maki: Sim. *abaixando e colocando as correntes no chão com cuidado* Maki: *andando e entrando na área* Guile: Cuidado com a luz, ande devagar até poder se esconder em algum lugar ou arbusto Maki: *andando até a parte quadrada e abaixando e olhando para cima* Maki: *limpando o rosto com a mão para secar a água que caía no rosto* Okay, agora complica um pouco, vou ter que fazer o possível para me esquivar dos holofotes, é uma área bem olho vivo. Maki: *subindo a parte quadrada e indo de forma sorrateira abaixada a ajuda das mãos* A frente havia um enorme arbusto. Maki: *lá na frente do término dessa plataforma quadrada, pondo um pé no chão, um de cada, então correndo em direção ao arbusto pela ponta dos pés e jogando o corpo para frente e ao mesmo tempo que dá uma cambalhota, entrando no arbusto* Maki: Hum, estou quase lá. *olhando para os lados e então levantando e andando até ir descer uma pequena ladeira* Estou indo para lá agora tenente Guile, câmbio. *olhando para os lados para ver se tinha alguém* Dava para ver alguns guardas com lanternas de longe, mas logo eles iam para outra direção, deixando o caminho livre. Maki: (Agora.) *levantando e correndo pela ponta dos pés com o corpo inclinado pra frente reto* Dava para ouvir o barulho de um motor de caminhão. Maki: ! (Droga...!) Alguém põe a mão na boca de Maki e então a puxa para um arbusto. Maki: HUUM...!! *suspira de forma surpresa como se fosse ofegante quando é tampada a boca* Caminhão: *passa direto sem perceber nada* Logo após, a mão da silhueta é retirada da boca de Maki. *Guile: Maki? O que aconteceu? Maki: Eu... *olhando para trás* Quando olhava para trás, não via nada, já tinha ido tarde. Maki: Guile, alguém me puxou para o arbusto. *Guile: Você viu quem foi? Os radares captaram algo mas foi muito rápido. Maki: Eu também não, foi tão de repente, quando ele retirou a mão da minha boca e eu fui olhar para trás, este não estava mais aqui. Maki: Por algum motivo não sei como eu estou ainda ilesa. *Guile: Deve ser um aliado. Não pense nisso, continua avançando pelos arbustos e pela escuridão. Maki: Afirmativo. Dessa vez, sem descuidos. *olhando por trás dos arbustos, procurando ver se tinha mais alguém, saindo do arbusto e correndo* (Quem poderia ser?) Enquanto isso. Rolento: *descendo de um caminhão com seus homens em frente a uma área onde havia várias jaulas com pessoas* Soldado: *batendo continência* Outro Soldado: *abrindo porta* Era possível ver prisioneiros sendo rendidos por um dos soldados. Rolento: Ele contou tudo. Rolento: Não se preocupe. Eu mantive a minha palavra. Ele não sofreu muito. *se aproximando e mostrando um toca fitas* Rolento: Tome. Você merece. *deixando toca fitas cair dentro da jaula* Prisioneiro: *tirando plug do fone que estava em um buraco de seu peito e colocando no toca fitas* Rolento: *se abaixando e encarando ele* Me diga. Como é ser um traidor? Acabaram os jogos de guerra. Você é um homem agora, soldado. *se levantando* Dê lembranças minhas ao seu chefe, quando chegar em casa. Rolento:#Indo embora com os soldados Dava par ver muitos ratos correndo. Também era possível ver alguns soldados segurando alguns cães. Não muito longe dali, estava Maki. *Guile: Essa é área da velha prisão. Os alvos estão lá. Os radares só conseguiram identificar três guardas na área. Um que já está marcado no seu campo de visão, outro que está dentro da prisão e um ao de fora bem no leste. Este ultimo provavelmente não dê problemas, por enquanto. O objetivo é simples, nocauteie o guarda sem que ninguém perceba. Maki: Sim. *andando até a decida enquanto observa ele* Guarda: *andando pra esquerda e direita em frente ao portão* Maki: (Quando ele se afastar para a direita, vou para a esquerda eu irei pinçá-lo por trás) *descendo* Guarda: *andando pra esquerda e direita em frente ao portão* Maki: *lá em baixo, abaixada e então se aproximando dele quando ele ia para a direita e apresso o paço e pondo a mão no seu nervo, fazendo um movimento Pinça, pressionando com força* Guarda: Urgh! *relaxando corpo e caindo no chão desmaiado* Maki: Ótimo, acho que existe mais um cadeado à abrir a frente. *correndo até o portão, virando para direita para encostar na parede* Portão sem cadeado Maki: *aproximando do portão e colocando a mão nele e empurrando ele e olhando e então entrando* Era possível ver várias jaulas com prisioneiros. *Guile: O alvo é a última jaula, você saberá quando ver um buraco no peito dele. Não se preocupe com os outros. Maki: Entendi. *andando, olhando para os lados enquanto anda* Dava para ver homens em um estado deplorável, nenhum ficava de pé, no máximo sentado ou deitado agonizando de dor. Maki: *balançando a cabeça que não ao se deparar com o estado deles e apressa o passo, chegando depois de um tempo, olhando para os dois lados das fileiras de jaulas* Vendo algumas jaulas vizinhas, mas havia uma com um garoto com um furo no peito ouvindo musica no Walkman. Maki: É ele? *Guile: Sim. Ele mesmo. Maki: *se aproximando da jaula* Havia uma tranca na jaula que impedia que ela fosse aberta. Maki: Hey. Garoto: *não ouvindo ela por estar com fones de ouvido* Maki: (Se eu gritar, eu posso chamar a atenção de todos aqui. Nesse caso.) *olhando aonde fecha a grade* Hum. Devo retirar esse menino daqui? *Guile: Sim, ele é um conhecido do falecido detetive Ray McDougal, ex parceiro, que morreu durante os eventos da Caixa de Pandora. Maki: M-Meus pêsames á ele... *pondo a mão na tranca* Garoto: *não ouvindo ela por estar com fones de ouvido* Maki: *puxando devagar a tranca ali da grade* Porta vai abrindo devagar, a medida que ela puxa. Maki: (Só mais um pouco.) *puxando mais* Porta abrindo totalmente. Maki: *entrando na cela e se abaixando* Garoto: *não ouvindo ela por estar com fones de ouvido* Maki: *tirando um fone de ouvido* Com licença? Garoto: *se afastando dela* Guile: Maki, confirme a situação. Se você demorar muito poderá chamar atenção Maki: Esse menino não tá colaborando, e se for uma armadilha? *Guile: Então você deve ser cautelosa. Maki: *suspirando* Está bem. *olhando para o garoto e fazendo mímica, mostrando que ela não vai machucá-lo, que ela só quer tirá lo dali, só precisa que ele colabore com ela o suficiente até o final* Garoto: *tentando fugir pelo lado desesperadamente* Maki: (Não mesmo!) *dando um impulso pra frente na direção do menino, pegando em seu braço e puxando para mim, deixando o de costas, tampo sua boca para não gritar, tirando seu outro fone com a boca e depôs falando no ouvido dele* Escuta, eu sou alguém que tá tentando te salvar, isso não é um sequestro, é um resgate, meu comandante conheceu seu parceiro, então eu sei dos trâmites todos. Se quer sair daqui, então confie em mim. Homem da jaula ao lado: Hey, me solta também! Eu também quero sair. Homem da outra jaula: Eu também, me solte! Garoto: *se debatendo,tentando sair* Hummmm! Humm! Maki: (Você não me deixa escolha.) *pressionava seu torso um pouco e fazendo o movimento pinça nele* Garoto: *vai perdendo as forças e então começa a fechar os olhos* Homens das jaulas: *parando de fazer escândalos, pois perderam as esperanças* Maki: *pegando no colo e correndo para fora da jaula no estilo Ninja Run* Guile, não tive escolha, era isso ou não ia por bem. *Guile: Está bem. Foi necessário acalmá-lo. Maki: Estou saindo. *correndo em direção à saída* Enquanto ela corria, podia ver guardas caídos e com armas destruídas. Maki: M-Mas o que... *Guile: Algum problema? Maki: Guile, isso não tava assim quando eu cheguei, tenho certeza de que alguém neutralizou esses guardas, e as armas, ninguém mexeria nas armas, mas parecem ter sido cortadas. correndo *Guile: Até o momento, seja cautelosa. Não sabemos a identidade do responsável, nem se ele é um aliado. Leve o garoto para um lugar seguro e então o interrogue. Maki: Entendido. *correndo e acelerando a corrida com o garoto no colo* (Pelo visto este ser deve ter impedido de eles virem na prisão enquanto eu tentava convencer esse pivete. De alguma forma, eu acho que posso dizer que sou grata pela sua ajuda.) *seguindo caminho* Dava para ver mais guardas derrotados. Maki: (Quem poderia ser você, uma sombra que me segue? Um enviado oculto para minha missão?) Após Maki retornar para o edifício de Metro City depois de um longo tempo, o garoto começa a recobrar a consciência. Maki: *observando por trás do vidro de braços cruzados enquanto observa o garoto* (Finalmente.) Garoto: Onde eu estou? Maki: Está seguro, você está no edifício de investigação de casos e julgamento. Garoto: Quem é você? Maki: Eu sou Maki Genryusai, aquela que te salvou da prisão, na Itália. Identifique-se. Garoto: Me salvou? Então, você também pode salvá-lo? Maki: Salvá-lo? Quem? Garoto: Ray McDougal. Maki: ...Me desculpe dizer isso mas...houve ocorridos que envolviam uma Caixa de Pandora, cujos eventos dela...acabou envolvendo ele nisso e ele não resistiu. Garoto: Isso é mentira, eu sei que é. Ele está com os russos! Maki: General Guile me disse isso, mas se você afirma que ele está lá, que parte exatamente ele se encontra? Garoto: Eu não sei. As informações que eu recebi como uma criança soldado, eram vagas. Mas eu sei que Sergei Dragunov capturou Ray e o levou para o exército russo. Tentei descobrir mais sobre isso, mas Rolento me descobriu. Maki: Huuum...Sergei Dragunov *pondo a mão no queixo* huuum. E o que Rolento está planejando? Você tem alguma idéia? Garoto: Ele montou um exército privado. Está usando as guerras que tem acontecido entre a Mishima Zaibatsu e a G Corporation para lucrar mais e aumentar seu exército. Ele está negociando para financiar armas de destruição em massa para a Mad Gear. Maki: Agora entendi o porquê daqueles armamentos pesados quando enfrentamos a Mad Gear. Eles estão produzindo armamentos bélicos para poder varrer qualquer um em seu caminho. Mishima Zaibatsu, G Corporation, hunf. É o bastante. O próximo caminho é a Rússia. Só para constar, como você se chama? Garoto: Meu nome é-- Guile: *entrando na sala* Maki, tem um minuto? É algo importante. Maki: *olhando para trás* Ah, claro. *apertando o botão para desligar o auto falante, se virando e andando até Guile* Guile: As informações que esse garoto nos passou são novas para nós também. Não fazíamos ideia que Ray estivesse vivo, e nem que estava com os russos. Maki: Ele também mencionou sobre Mishima Zaibatsu e G Corporation e um homem chamado Sergei Dragunov. Guile: Isso explica muita coisa. Maki, deixe que o exército americano cuide dos russos. A Mad Gear se aproveitando dos efeitos da guerra para cometerem suas atividades criminosas. Eles devem ser parados por vocês. A Rússia é nossa. Maki: Devemos parar não só os Russos mas seus armamentos bélicos, eles estão importando as armas para a Mad Gear, isso explica muito do que Mike, Carlos e eu enfrentamos. Guile: Fiz uns telefonemas e a Interpool estará a par da situação, assim ganhamos mais reforços para acabar com isso. Maki: Certo, bom trabalho, a Mad Gear está se locomovendo para que área? Guile: Holanda. Maki: É para lá que eu vou. *correndo* Boa sorte! Guile: Te desejo o mesmo. Missão 3: Holanda. * 4:00PM Maki: *correndo* (Urg...que viagem longa.) Ao pisar no chão as minas terrestres começam a explodir. Maki: ! Que merda! *dando um mortal pra trás e pousando abaixada* Minas? Ao dar mortal, mais minas explodem. Maki: Argh! *sendo acertada e caindo no chão* (É um campo minado...) Alto falante: Eu sabia que você viria. Os membros do seu clã me importam bastante. Maki: Huh? *levantando devagar, com algumas queimaduras* Alto falante: É belo não é? O que uma guerra pode fazer com uma cidade. Armas saem do chão e começam a atirar em Maki. Maki: ! *correndo em ziguezague depois dando uma estrelinha e depois dando mortais para trás com auxílio das mãos* Armas cessam fogo e voltam pro sub solo. Alto falante: Esses são os efeitos colaterais da guerra. Por que sempre um país vencedor tem que ser o herói e o perdedor o vilão? Por que o Xerife do mundo sempre está certo e nunca errado? Maki: *abaixada* Quem...seria você? Alto Falante: Eu já enfrentei um membro do seu clã quando tentei construir minha utopia militar em Metro City Maki: (Guy?) Tsc! E o que ganharia fazendo isso por lá? Me diga. Se não fosse por um dos membros ter falhado em impedir seu ideal precioso? Referências. * A cena da Inglaterra, onde Eagle e Maki lutam contra os bandidos, é uma referência direta a cena de Watchman. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas